In April of 1987, a study was begun in York County, Virginia to compare the effectiveness of traditional plaque control methods with the self- assessment of gingival bleeding as approaches to the prevention of gingivitis in teenagers. Four hundred ninety three ninth and tenth graders participated in baseline examinations for periodontal health, DMFS and gingival recession. Questionnaires regarding oral hygiene methods and professional care practices were completed. Following the examinations, subjects were randomly assigned by grade to either a positive control (plaque control) or test (self assessment of bleeding) group. The control group received a manual outlining procedures for the identification and control of plaque and the test group received a similar manual for the self-assessment and control of gingival bleeding. Small group and individual sessions for instruction in each procedure were held. In May, 1988 each participant was given the opportunity to have an oral prophylaxis and receive individual instruction to reinforce the appropriate group methods. Four interim examinations to assess periodontal health were conducted. In April 1989, the final examination assessed DMFS, gingival recession and periodontal status. Preliminary findings for the 356 subjects remaining after two years showed that the mean number of bleeding sites decreased dramatically in both the plaque control and self-assessment of gingival bleeding groups. Following further data analysis, final reports will be prepared.